


A New Day With You

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Post-Coital, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Secretly Dating, Sexual Content, Snapshots of Oikawa's progressing friendship and eventual romantic relationship with Ushijima, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima has a cute dog, adult characters, canon divergence if you keep up with the manga, marked explicit just to be safe, same professional team, wedding/honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Oikawa had more or less put the past behind him for the sake of the team when he and Ushijima ended up on the same one. Still, he couldn't see them ever becoming friends... that is until one morning when he woke up in a strange bed and suddenly his whole life flipped upside down.End of the Year Rare Pair Challenge: UshiOi + Secret Dating and Wedding/Honeymoon
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 245





	A New Day With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basilsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilsprout/gifts).

> For Pau, one of my favorite people to gush about UshiOi with! Also, this is finally my last request for my End of the Year (ha ha) Rare Pair Challenge! Woot Woot!

**July— **

Oikawa groaned as a fragment of light crawled over his closed eyelids, sparking a sharp escalation of his headache. He rolled over onto his belly and buried his face into the pillow, taking a deep breath of the fresh lavender scent. It was soothing, but not the scent of his own bedding.

His eyes flew open and he cautiously lifted his head to take in his surroundings. He wasn’t in a hotel either, but a comfortable apartment bedroom instead. No matter where he looked, it was decorated so simply that it didn’t give any indication to whose apartment he might be in. There was a soft sigh beside him and before he could turn, a heavy arm slipped around his waist. 

Oikawa squealed and fell out of the bed, landing hard on the floor. Groaning, he sat up with his back against the side of the bed and clutched at his chest where his heart was pounding like crazy. Above him, the bed creaked from the other person and Oikawa closed his eyes, preparing himself to see _who_ he had spent the night with. 

“Oikawa?” Ushijima asked in his unmistakable baritone voice. 

It was even worse than he thought. Oikawa whimpered and buried his face into the side of the mattress. Well, it was better than if he’d woken up in bed with Ushijima a couple of years ago when he loathed the man. Since then, they’d more or less resolved their differences while playing on the same professional volleyball team. That _didn’t_ mean he wanted to wake up in the same bed with him. 

His breath hitched when he felt a hand stroke through his hair. It was far gentler than Oikawa thought Ushijima was capable of and his surprise kept him from pulling away from it.

“Oikawa? Are you alright? I am sorry if I frightened you.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll live… I think.” With a deep breath, he tipped his head back to see Ushijima gazing down at him. His hair was a little messy from sleep and the morning light shimmered in his olive-green eyes. He was also wearing a T-shirt and Oikawa glanced down to see that he was wearing the same clothes he was the night before. 

“We, uh, didn’t _do_ anything last night, did we?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows knitted together. “We went drinking with our team.”

“No, I remember that much. I mean after.”

“You have no memory of it? I suppose you were heavily intoxicated which is why we couldn’t figure out a way to get you home since no one knew where you lived. So, I volunteered to take you to my apartment for the night. It was a struggle, but I eventually ushered you in and laid you on the bed. I believe you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.”

Oikawa groaned and buried his face back into the mattress. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was not that much trouble. With how shocked you were, perhaps I should have slept on my sofa.”

Oikawa shook his head as he struggled to get to his feet. “That’s ridiculous, it’s your place. If anything, you should have left me on the sofa.”

“I do not think you could have rested well on it. You are far too tall for it.”

“If I’m too tall for it, then you definitely shouldn’t sleep on it. Don’t worry about my initial shock; if anything, I deserved it after what I put you through last night.”

Ushijima smiled. It had been a shock the first time he’d seen that particular expression on him, thinking Ushijima wasn’t capable of moving his face that way. The situation was too soft and intimate already for his comfort and seeing his smile that close was enough to make his chest seize. Luckily, Ushijima shuffled to the edge of the bed and threw the sheets off his legs, disrupting the moment.

“It really was no trouble, Oikawa. Come on, I’ll make you some breakfast and I have some medicine if your head hurts too much.”

Oikawa wracked his brain to come up with some excuse to escape, but the problem was that Ushijima seemed more chipper than usual and he knew it had to do with him being there. Was it that he never had guests? Or was it Oikawa’s presence that had boosted his mood more than usual? 

Regardless, he lumbered after Ushijima into the main living space. It was decorated similarly to the bedroom, plain but comfortable and not unlike Ushijima himself. The only oddity in the room was a mound of reddish-brown fur curled up on a plush dog bed. Oikawa gasped at the same time the dog lifted its head and as it jumped up and scampered toward him, he greeted it with open arms.

“A dog! You have a dog!”

“Yes, I do.”

Oikawa giggled like a child as he sat on the floor, allowing the dog to nuzzle and lick him all over. Its fur was extremely curly and soft to touch, and its eyes were a warm shade of brown. Oikawa felt like he could stare into them all day.

“Her name is Volley.”

“Ha ha! You would, but it is cute. Hello Volley! Who’s a good girl?”

Volley bounced around and wiggled her butt, and Oikawa couldn’t resist cooing at her as he massaged her ears. 

“What kind is she?”

“She’s a poodle.”

“Seriously? She doesn’t look like one.”

“Not all poodles are styled as they do for dog shows. Most owners let their hair go natural like this.”

Oikawa snickered. “I can’t imagine _you_ with a poodle. It seems like such a frou-frou dog.”

“Does she strike you like that?”

“Hmm, no, now that you mention it.”

“Poodles are excellent companions, personable, affectionate, loyal, and very intelligent.”

Oikawa looked down at Volley where she had nestled herself between his legs on her back. Her tongue was hanging out the edge of her open mouth and her paws were hanging up in the air. He snorted and gave her a good belly rub.

Glancing up at Ushijima, he found him hard at work in the kitchen, making something that smelled so heavenly that his stomach started to growl. It was strange seeing Ushijima in such a domestic setting, wearing a soft T-shirt and pajama pants. When he realized his eyes lingered too long on the seat of those pants, Oikawa cleared his throat and focused back on the lovable dog on his lap.

“So, how are you able to have a dog with your schedule?”

“It’s difficult but there is a kind woman down the hall that takes her out for walks when I can’t make it home. She typically sleeps with me as well, but she must have been frazzled by the extra presence in the bed.”

“Oh? Not bringing girls home that often?” 

“I have never brought anyone home with me. You’re the first.”

Oikawa’s face felt hot suddenly and he was thankful Ushijima’s back was turned in case the evidence showed on his cheeks. It was silly anyway to get worked up over such a comment. Just because Ushijima rarely brought people home didn’t mean he didn’t bring them to a love hotel. Besides, his romantic endeavors had nothing to do with him.

“Oikawa, here’s some coffee,” Ushijima said, setting a mug down on his small dining room table. 

“Bless you,” Oikawa sighed as he scrambled after it on his knees. He pulled himself into a chair and sipped the coffee with a deep moan of pleasure, even closing his eyes to savor the moment. Soft chuckles from across the kitchen lured him out of his caffeinated reverie and he opened his eyes. Ushijima was back to work making their breakfast and Oikawa couldn’t resist watching him while he sipped on his coffee.

He had never observed Ushijima unless it was during volleyball practice or he accidentally caught sight of him running around town. Everything about him was precise, energy-conserving movements with power thrumming beneath the surface. Even as he made some eggs, a simple task that didn’t require accuracy, Ushijima made it seem like a feat a common human wouldn’t be able to accomplish.

Oikawa’s concentration was broken when Volley laid her head on his lap, her big brown eyes gazing up at him as her butt wiggled as if it was on a motor. He snickered and gave her the attention she deserved. It might have been her presence or the delicious smells of coffee and breakfast food, but with every passing moment, Oikawa felt himself growing more comfortable in Ushijima’s apartment.

As Ushijima placed a steaming plate of food in front of him, he peeked over the table at Volley and cocked an eyebrow. “If she is bothering you, I can send her back to bed.”

“Nonsense! She’s delightful.”

“I’m relieved that you think so,” Ushijima said, relaxing in the seat across from him.

Oikawa smirked and propped his chin on his hand as he plucked some food off his plate. “I think you could learn some things from her, Ushiwaka.”

“Such as?”

“She’s friendly, affectionate, smiles easily… although I think I’d get freaked out if you started smiling all the time.”

Ushijima seemed thoughtful as he ate, and Oikawa took the opportunity to shove some in his mouth. He hummed as the mix of flavors burst on his tongue. It was a vast understatement to say that Ushijima could make a good breakfast. It was delicious.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Hmm? Keep what in mind?”

“That you would prefer me to be more affectionate. I’ll be sure to rub up against you and beg for your attention more often.”

Oikawa stared across the table, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth as it hung slack. Ushijima continued to eat unaffected, giving no indication if he really meant what he said. As he took a sip of his coffee, he glanced up at Oikawa from over the rim of his mug and the corners crinkled with amusement.

“Excuuuuuse me? Did you just make a joke?”

This time, Ushijima’s smirk was unmistakable as he put his mug down. “I find it more amusing that you thought I was serious. Is that something you would like me to do?”

“No! Oh my god, Ushiwaka, I would die. What is this, are you laughing at me now? Who are you?”

Ushijima’s quiet laughter paused long enough for him to look at Oikawa dead in the eye with his typical seriousness. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Oikawa could no longer hold himself back and he sputtered with laughter. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d _enjoy_ himself with Ushijima. The very idea of spending a morning with him over breakfast and coffee seemed as enjoyable as walking on hot coals. Perhaps it was his loss that he had never given it a chance.

They spent the rest of their breakfast with comfortable conversation. It mostly revolved around volleyball and their present team, but sometimes it veered to how they enjoyed spending their time away from the court. In the span of half an hour, Oikawa learned more details about Ushijima’s private life than he had in their entire acquaintance, spanning all the way back to middle school.

It was only when Oikawa’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out that he realized how late it actually was. The text was from Iwaizumi, wondering if they were still going for a run together in a little bit. 

“Shit, I have to get going.”

“Would you like to shower before you go?”

Oikawa snorted. “Do I smell that bad?”

“No, I just thought you’d feel more refreshed.”

“Thanks, but I’m going for a run with Iwa-chan, so I’ll just shower after.”

Ushijima nodded. He seemed to understand completely, yet there was a slight drop in his shoulders. Was he enjoying himself that much?

Oikawa shook off the idea and stood up, gathering the empty dishes.

“You don’t have to do that. I imagine you’re running behind.”

“Yeah, I am. Um, thanks for breakfast. It was delicious.”

Ushijima smiled again, this time wide enough to puff out his cheeks slightly. Oikawa’s chest gripped and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and pinch them. He tore his gaze away and turned instead to Volley, who was also smiling at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

_Maybe he is taking lessons from her…_

He gave her a pat and resisted the urge to do the same to Ushijima as he turned away. Luckily, there wasn’t much that belonged to him around the apartment, and it didn’t take him long to gather it all up. Ushijima was busy in the kitchen while he searched, washing the dishes and setting them on the drying rack. 

There was a strange ache in Oikawa’s chest as he slipped into his shoes. He could lie all he wanted to everyone else, but he had to face the truth: he enjoyed being with Ushijima, especially in his apartment. It wasn’t nearly as awkward and tense as he imagined it would be. In fact, he felt more refreshed than he had in ages.

“Well, I’ll see you later at practice, Ushiwaka! Goodbye, Volley, you sweet, beautiful girl, you!” he cooed, leaning over to rub his hands over every bit of her as she spun around in circles. 

“Yes, I will see you later. Perhaps—” he began, then pinched his lips shut.

Oikawa straightened up and cocked his head at him. “Perhaps?”

“I was just thinking… I am not sure if we would ever have the opportunity again, but this was nice. Maybe we can have breakfast together another time?” 

As Oikawa’s eyebrows raised up, Ushijima cleared his throat and stuck his hand out beside him. Volley immediately put her head under it and leaned into his touch.

“I think she’ll miss you especially.”

“Are you using your dog as bait to lure me back into your apartment, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa bit his lip to keep from snickering as Ushijima averted his eyes. “Because if you are, you’ve snagged me. I’d love to see her again. Of course, that’s the _only_ reason I’d come hang out with you, you know.”

Ushijima’s gaze met his and although his expression was serious, Oikawa spied a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“Of course.”

**October—**

A high-pitched whine and scratch at the door stirred Oikawa from his sleep. He cracked an eye open and could plainly see from the dim light that it was too early to get up. But as Volley whined again and hopped on her paws, Oikawa begrudgingly sat up and yawned. Glancing at Ushijima next to him, sound asleep, Oikawa chuckled and swung his legs off the bed.

“I’m coming girl. Just let me find some pants.”

He made his way across the room and opened the dresser, a particular drawer that Ushijima had given him for his personal use. It was strange how easily he’d fallen into this life, practically living with Ushijima even though they weren’t a couple. He had plenty of excuses for it, mainly with how much closer to the gym Ushijima’s apartment was compared to his own. It was always a dream of his to have a dog and Volley had basically adopted him as a second master. 

Even sharing a bed with him didn’t seem strange since that first time a few months back. It was convenient that it was a large bed and Oikawa soon preferred slipping under covers that were already warm from Ushijima, rather than getting into a cold one alone. When he took a moment to really think about his situation, he considered if he would be happy sleeping with anyone as opposed to Ushijima. He cycled through his friends and random people he knew, his nose wrinkling more and more with every option. Why he would prefer Ushijima’s presence while he slept was beyond him, but the other man didn’t seem to mind so he wasn’t about to stop. 

Oikawa zipped up his hoodie while he jogged down the stairs, Volley keeping in step beside him. One of Ushijima’s neighbors was dragging his feet through the front door of the apartment as Oikawa approached it. They gave each other a smile and quiet greeting, and the neighbor paused to give Volley a scratch behind the years. It seemed to perk the older man up and he hummed the rest of the way up the stairs while Oikawa slipped outside with Volley. 

He breathed in the morning air while Volley searched out her favorite pee pee spot. It was strange being out that time of morning but the street itself was familiar to him. The serenity of the hour melted away any residual discontent Oikawa had about waking up so early, especially since Volley found her spot and quickly did her duty.

Oikawa checked his watch while he waited and hummed. It was still early but too late to go back to bed. Since it was Ushijima’s apartment, many times he made breakfast for him even though Oikawa told him a million times that he didn’t have to. Regardless, it was always scrumptious, and he found that he had a unique opportunity to repay the kindness.

Volley rubbed her head against his hand and licked it, letting him know she was finished. He cooed at her and together they skipped back home. There weren’t many things he could make but if he remembered correctly, there should be enough ingredients for pancakes. He was an _expert_ on pancakes.

As he let them into Ushijima’s apartment, he snickered as Volley pranced around the room.

“Shhh, he’s still asleep.”

Volley paused and wiggled her butt as she smiled up at him with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. He patted her head and crept into the kitchen, flipping on the light. After refreshing Volley’s water and food bowl, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work on breakfast. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh coffee and vanilla, two of the homiest scents in the world to Oikawa. 

He took a moment to gaze across the room where the morning light was beginning to stream through the window. It painted the air with gold and warmed the room from the night’s chill. Oikawa sighed and pulled his eyes back to the skillet before he burned his pancakes. 

It was incredible how much the apartment had become a home for him. He loved being there and spending time with Ushijima, whether they were doing something fun together or the quiet moments in between. It was so comfortable for him that he was debating asking if he could move in officially. He had no doubt that his offer would be accepted; it was obvious that Ushijima enjoyed having him there as well and splitting the rent would be a great financial decision for them both. 

Even with his surety, Oikawa was still too nervous to ask. It was a big decision to move in with another person and could potentially change the whole dynamic of the relationship. The real reason, though, was a realization that Oikawa had been ignoring for a while. But no matter how deep he buried the idea, it always crept up when he least expected it. 

The realization often caught him off-guard whenever he glanced over at Ushijima and saw that he was already gazing at Oikawa, gentleness pouring from his olive-green eyes. Immediately, he’d lose his train of thought and his heart pounded out of control. It was embarrassing enough, but it was even worse when Ushijima smiled as he fumbled over his words. If Oikawa didn’t know any better, he’d say the bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

The same feeling crept up again in moments when Ushijima was totally unaware, dead asleep on the sofa with Volley draped over his lap. Oikawa was always tempted to mess with him somehow, draw a mustache under his nose or write _loser_ on his forehead. Instead, he would brush his hair off his forehead and study the sharp planes of his face. It was a simple action that didn’t mean a thing, yet it always made his chest ache. It was painful, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Oikawa grinned triumphantly once he finally layered the fluffy pancakes onto a plate. They were perfect, just the right shade of golden brown. He pulled out a breakfast tray that Ushijima kept on hand and set the plate on it. In a whirlwind, he poured a cup of coffee and gathered a napkin, syrup, and utensils, arranging them all aesthetically onto the tray. 

As he gingerly picked it up and shuffled toward the bedroom, he held his breath to keep from spilling anything. The hardest part was opening the door and he thanked his lucky stars that Volley was still in the kitchen busy with her own breakfast. He managed to nudge the door handle with his elbow and bumped it open with his hip, giving himself a congratulatory hum since no one else had witnessed the feat. 

He used his foot to shut the door behind him and unfortunately it clicked a little louder than he would have preferred. Across the room, Ushijima didn’t budge, and Oikawa’s heart caught in his throat as he stared at him. The light was pouring through the blinds, casting stripes of light over Ushijima’s body. He had kicked the sheets off while he slept and while one of his hands was thrown back above his head on the pillow, the other was slipping under his shirt, pulling it up slightly. 

Oikawa eyed the peek of skin and gulped. Just seeing that little bit set his skin on fire and he regretted leaving on his warm sweats he had slipped into for his morning walk. If he moved in with Ushijima, he would be plagued with dangerous moments such as that and he was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea after all. 

He glanced down at the pancakes and winced, knowing that they were growing colder with each passing moment. There was no point to all his hard work if his perfect pancakes were cold and mushy. With a deep breath, he shuffled over to the bed and set the tray on the floor until he could wake Ushijima up. Kneeling on the bed, he grasped Ushijima’s arm and gave it a squeeze.

“Ushiwaka!” he sang with an irritating tune, smirking when Ushijima’s face scrunched up. “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up—”

“I’m awake,” Ushijima stated in his baritone voice, a little hoarse from sleep. Before opening his eyes, he stretched and released a deep yawn. Oikawa snorted at the goofy expression it put on his face; staying overnight with him certainly diminished any lingering intimidation he once held.

“Guess what!”

Ushijima opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow up, but his lips curled in a soft smile. “What?”

“I made you breakfast! Sit up.”

Ushijima’s smile slipped away in his shock. “You made _me_ breakfast?”

“You act as if I don’t do anything for you!”

“No, that’s not it—”

“Come on, sit up! It’s going to get cold if you don’t eat it soon.”

Ushijima slowly sat up and watched him closely as he bent over to lift the tray. “I’m eating it in here?”

“Do you have a rule about eating in bed?”

“No.”

Oikawa sighed impatiently and set the tray over Ushijima’s lap before he could complain anymore. “I’ll be back. I’m going to grab some coffee.”

It took him no time at all to bound out of the room and into the kitchen, refilling his mug full of coffee. Ushijima owned only one tray, but Oikawa was certain that he could handle eating his own plate of pancakes without one. He plucked it up with his coffee and moseyed back into Ushijima’s bedroom, taking care not to spill anything.

He paused just inside the door. Ushijima had finally started to eat but something seemed off. The entire atmosphere around him was something Oikawa couldn’t pinpoint but he knew it wasn’t happy. It wasn’t necessarily sad either, but he was gazing at his pancakes with such intensity that Oikawa wondered if he thought they held the secrets to the universe.

“Ushiwaka? Are you okay? Don’t tell me they’re _that_ bad.”

The chopsticks in his fingers clattered on the plate when Ushijima startled. Oikawa’s stomach gripped. He couldn’t even fathom what Ushijma was thinking and why, but he was starting to wonder if he’d finally overstayed his welcome.

“I am sorry. Here, let me make room for you,” Ushijima said quickly, shuffling over in bed. 

Oikawa licked his lips but didn’t say anything as he crossed the room and eased onto the bed. Ushijima promptly moved the plate over to make room for Oikawa’s coffee, allowing him to get comfortable.

“The food is delicious, Oikawa,” he continued. “I apologize for being so…”

“Frazzled?”  
  


“I suppose that is a good word for it. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I am deeply touched that you would do this for me.”

“But?”

“No buts.”

“You don’t seem happy though.”

Ushijima winced and shook his head. “It only reminded me of something from my childhood, nothing bad, I assure you. My parents divorced a long time ago, did I ever tell you?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice, but you’ve never gone into detail.”

“Yes, even while they were together, I hardly have any memories of us all being a family. It was always difficult for me to imagine what real relationships were like, especially between married couples, because I had rarely seen it. I have one precious memory though that I’ve always kept close to my heart. It’s not very clear since I was so young, but I recall my father making my mother breakfast for her birthday one year and bringing it to her in bed. Her smile was radiant as he brought it in and they laughed together as she ate it.”

Ushijima picked up a small bit of pancake, slowly dipping it into a pool of syrup on the plate. As he put it into his mouth, he closed his eyes and smiled. He looked stunning.

Oikawa’s eyes were growing hot, but he took a deep breath to stave off the tears. The more details revealed about Ushijima’s life, the more he understood why he was the way he was. And the more he understood, the less all his eccentricities bothered him. He was starting to become fond of them… of _him_. 

Before he could stop himself, he reached over and stroked his fingers across the back of Ushijima’s head. It was the first time he’d ever touched his hair. He was surprised to find it incredibly soft when so much of Ushijima was hard.

He startled when Ushijima turned to him, realizing what he was doing but didn’t yet pull his hand away. Ushijima’s expression was more expectant than offended and slowly Oikawa brushed his fingers through his hair, further testing the waters. For such a quiet moment, Oikawa’s heart was making quite a bit of noise in his head.

The light was beginning to filter through the window, casting a warm glow in the room. It made Ushijima’s fond expression even softer and Oikawa wanted to drown in it. There wasn’t a single thought in his mind as he leaned closer and kissed him.

It was gentle, just his lips pressed to Ushijima’s for a breath and then he was pulling back. He didn’t move far; just enough to gauge Ushijima’s reaction. The man in question blinked back at him stupidly and Oikawa snickered softly. Ushijima’s eyes narrowed slightly and this time, he was the one to lean in with parted lips. 

Oikawa hummed as they came together, closing his eyes and savoring the soft, pliant touch. He felt the warm pressure of Ushijima’s arm circling around his waist and pulling him closer. Eagerly, he pressed deeper into the kiss and circled his arms around Ushijima’s neck. 

Even then, the kisses weren’t exploding with passion. Instead, they were tender, gentle as a brush of eyelashes against skin and as pure as the morning light streaming through the window. They weren’t the types of kisses that were all-encompassing, yet they still managed to take Oikawa’s breath away.

It wasn’t until Oikawa’s plate was sliding off his lap that he pulled back from the kiss, scrambling to grab it before it spilled pancake all over the sheets. He caught it just in time and he laughed, shaking his head.

“Considering how much I want to spoil you rotten, Ushiwaka, I don’t think we’re just friends anymore.”

“Then what are we?”

Oikawa scrunched up his nose. “Boyfriends? Doesn’t sound quite right, does it? We’re practically living together.”

“Lovers?” Ushijima offered, the passionate word sounding hilarious in Ushijima’s monotone timbre.

“Pfft, we only just kissed! I feel like we can only call ourselves that once we’ve done some dirtier deeds.”

“Ah. I was under the impression it was fine to use it if there’s love within the relationship.”

Oikawa managed to keep his expression thoughtful but from the way his ears were heating up, he was certain they were giving him away. Ushijima was right, there was no denying it. Whatever they were, there was a great deal of love between them. 

“I do not think there’s a need to put a label on it, Oikawa,” Ushijima continued, setting the tray aside so he could face him directly. “As long as our intentions toward each other are known, then there’s no reason to confine it.”

Oikawa hummed as he leaned back on the pillow, snickering as Ushijima’s eyes trailed down his stretched-out body. “What _are_ your intentions toward me, Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima cleared his throat and forced his gaze back up to Oikawa’s face. “I would say that I’m fine with many things, depending on what you would like out of our relationship.”

“That’s a little vague. What do you want?”

Ushijima’s cheeks blossomed with pink, but he maintained eye contact as he said, “You. I want to spend time with you, as much as possible. I would like to continue kissing if you wouldn’t mind, and perhaps go further.” 

At his final insinuation, Ushijima looked down at his hands as he fiddled with them. Oikawa snickered. It was too much fun teasing him. 

Before Ushijima’s head exploded, Oikawa reached out and took his hand. “All that sounds good to me. I like kissing and… other things. There’s just one thing I’m concerned about.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s just with us being on the same team, I don’t particularly want other people knowing about us or butting into our relationship. Plus, there’s the media to be concerned about. Do you mind if we keep this just between us for now?”

Ushijima took his time considering it. Oikawa didn’t want him to think he was ashamed or anything. But he still needed to wrap his own head around the situation. Their comfort around each other had progressed so quickly without him even realizing it and although their relationship technically just began, he knew that he wanted to do it right.

“I am fine with keeping it quiet, on one condition.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. “Which is?”

There was a whisper of a smile on Ushijima’s lips as he reached out to stroke Oikawa’s cheek. His fingertips were rough, scraping over his skin yet they felt more pleasant than the most high-quality silk. Oikawa smiled back at him and leaned into his touch.

“I want you to call me something other than Ushiwaka.”

“Aw, you don’t like your nickname?”

“No.”

Oikawa snorted. “So, you’d like me to call you Ushijima?” He laughed harder as Ushijima’s bottom lip stuck out. “Wakatoshi then?”

Ushijima frowned. “No, not that. It sounds too formal coming from you.”

“Formal?! It’s your given name.”

“Yes, but it’s also what my family calls me. Tendou as well.”

Oikawa hummed, twisting his lips to the side. He wasn’t sure what Ushijima wanted, he only had so many names and he couldn’t see them using pet names. When a certain alternative occurred to him, he giggled and leaned in close until his lips brushed Ushijima’s ear.

“Then, how about Toshi?” 

Ushijima shivered and Oikawa knew he’d struck gold.

“If that is what you’d like to call me, I would be fine with it.”

Oikawa laughed and lifted himself on his knees, swinging one of them over Ushijima’s legs to straddle him. He nestled himself comfortably into his lap and linked his arms around his neck.

“Come on, I want to know what you really think! Do you like that name, _Toshi_?” he purred, parting his lips a breath away from Ushijima’s. He didn’t close the distance however, waiting patiently as Ushijima struggled. 

With a huff, he finally gave in, grabbing Oikawa’s waist and pulling him into the kiss. Oikawa smiled into it, extremely pleased with the result. He never would have imagined how he’d finally get under Ushijima’s skin. Although it wasn’t what he had in mind all those years ago, at the present moment, it was perfect.

**January— **

Oikawa collapsed forward onto the mattress with a grunt. His body was so hot he was certain his sweat was turning to steam but as usual, Ushijima seemed to know exactly what he needed and wiped him down with a cool cloth. He shivered as it stroked over his skin and giggled sleepily whenever Ushijima peppered the newly cleaned area with kisses.

Once his back was cleaned off, Ushijima gently turned him onto his back. Glancing at the spot he just vacated, Oikawa grimaced at the state of the sheets, covered in sweat and cum. They started their morning off early, as usual, going for a brisk run to get their blood pumping. He must have teased Ushijima a little too much while they were on it and they could hardly make it into their apartment without tearing each other’s clothes off. Considering all the working out he had already and the sun was hardly up, he figured a shower and then laundry was in order.

He startled as the bed dipped beneath him and relaxed as Ushijima crawled over him. Seeing his hard body hovering over his own nearly got him excited all over again and he couldn’t resist grazing his fingers over the spread of rippling muscles. He had just been cooled off by the damp cloth, but his skin was warm again since he was trapped beneath Ushijima. Now that all the sweat had been wiped away, he didn’t mind it so much.

“Do you feel alright? I forgot myself and went a little harder than usual, and after a run…”

“Pfft, please. It felt amazing and if you hadn’t been that hard, I would have been screaming for you to.” Oikawa smiled up at him and grazed his damp hair away from his forehead, admiring the heat radiating from Ushijima’s darkened gaze. “How do you feel?”  
Ushijima smirked as he dragged his eyes over Oikawa’s naked body. He wasn’t even touching him, but Oikawa could feel it.

“That was amazing… I think I could go again.”

“Ha! Don’t you dare until I get something to eat. After that, we’ll see.”

Oikawa’s fingers were still trailing over Ushijima’s face, wiping away little droplets of sweat. Ushijima grasped his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Oikawa started to have second thoughts about needing sustenance. 

“Very well, I’ll fix you something delicious.”

Oikawa was about to make a joke about having something delicious when his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Ushijima straightened up and reached for it, not glancing at the screen as he handed it to him. Flashing a smile as thanks, Oikawa held it above him to see who it was calling. His smile was gone in an instant, an ache ravaging his chest.

“Tooru? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s Iwa-chan.”

“Are you two fighting?”

Oikawa huffed a mirthless laugh. “Not any more than usual. We’ve been doing this for months and I still haven’t told him. I’ve never felt this guilty about anything; it’s eating me alive.”

Ushijima stretched out on the mattress next to him on his side. He stroked his hand through Oikawa’s hair as they both listened to the phone buzz until it finally went silent.

“Do you want to tell him?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell him. I have no issues with it.”

“I know, it’s just— it’s almost like I’ve missed my chance to tell you, you know?”

“No, I don’t.”

Oikawa huffed, but he couldn’t maintain his pout when Ushijima chuckled and leaned in to brush his lips against his temple.

“Tooru, you’ll feel better when you tell him. You may fight… you probably _will_ fight, but I know you both. The bond you have is stronger than a little matter.”

“You think you’re a _little_ matter? I’d say you’re a _big, meaty_ matter.” To emphasize the point, Oikawa danced his fingers across Ushijima’s chest and squeezed his plump pectoral. 

“Tooru, I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“I am going to make us some breakfast and give you some privacy for you to call him back. Which you should do soon since you didn’t answer him. He’ll probably be worried.”

“Fine, whatever!”

Ushijima smiled, unperturbed by his pettiness, and slipped off the bed. To distract himself from impending doom, Oikawa propped himself on his elbows to watch Ushijima get dressed, even if it was only a pair of pajama pants. It was one of his favorite looks on him, keeping his chest bare for his visual enjoyment. Then the beast had to run his hands through his sweaty hair and slick it back and Oikawa couldn’t restrain his horny groan.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at him, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he shook his head and opened the bedroom door, revealing an ecstatic Volley who seemed starved for affection. Ushijima patted her head and chuckled.

“Are you mad you couldn’t be with us? I’m sorry, daddy needs private time with Tooru. We’ll make it up to you…” his deep voice was muffled as he shut the door behind him. 

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. He wondered if he could convince Ushijima to call himself _daddy_ more often because it definitely woke something up in him. His phone buzzed again, just once this time, and Oikawa glanced down to see a text from Iwaizumi.

_Where the hell are you? Pick up your damn phone_

He winced, seeing plainly that he’d already put Iwaizumi in a bad mood. Licking his lips, he set the phone on the mattress and located some underwear and pajama pants. There was no way he was going to talk to Iwaizumi naked, especially for the conversation they were about to have. In fact, he would have felt more comfortable in a suit of armor to protect himself.

The smell of coffee brewing in the next room permeated through the closed door and Oikawa breathed it in. He couldn’t hold off any longer, doing so would just make the situation worse. Before he chickened out, he pulled up Iwaizumi’s number and tapped on it, squeezing his eyes shut as he held it up to his ear.

“Where are you?” Iwaizumi growled as soon as he answered.

“Good morning to you too, Grumpy-chan.”

“Seriously, I went to your apartment and you didn’t answer. I thought maybe you died or something.”

“Nope, not dead.”

There was a moment of silence. It terrified Oikawa even more than Iwaizumi’s yelling.

“What are you hiding, Oikawa?”

“Nothing! Just, um, I slept over at someone’s place last night.”

“Alright, that’s all you had to say. I just got back from my parents and they gave me some treats for you, but since you weren’t in—”

“What kind of treats?!”

“Too late, they’re mine now.”

“Iwa-chan! If I tell you what’s going on, will you save them for me? I’ll even make a special trip to your place and save you the trouble.”

“What do you mean? There’s more to it than you slept at someone’s place last night?”

“Yeah, I’ve been seeing someone. It’s been about three months.”

“Seriously? Well, I’m not mad, just confused why you wouldn’t tell me you got a girlfriend.”

Oikawa winced. “Boyfriend.”

This time, the moment of silence was even longer before his ear was filled with Iwaizumi’s rude laughter.

“That’s awesome!”

“Why is that awesome?!”

“Because you just made me a lot of money. We had a poll going about whether or not you were into guys. Let’s see… I think Matsukawa was right and Watari. Everyone else swore you were straight.”

“I don’t believe you guys! Who bets on someone’s sexuality?”

“Just for posterity, do you like girls too? Hanamaki might require some clarification.”

“Fuck you.”

“What was that? I guess I’ll just enjoy this freshly made milk bread—”

“I said _love_ you, of course!”

“Uh-huh. So, is that it? Any other big things you want to tell me?”

“Ugh.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Spit it out.”

“It’s, um, _who_ I’m dating that might shock you.”

“I’m listening.” Iwaizumi’s tone was a little too eager for Oikawa’s liking.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Oikawa set the phone next to him on the mattress and crossed his arms as Iwaizumi roared through the speaker. He could hear him apologizing between guffaws, probably because he was disturbing people around him. Oikawa wished that an officer would walk by and arrest him, but they might confiscate the milk bread, so he let it slide.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Iwaizumi finally managed to say, his voice still shaking with laughter.

“I think you’ve said _enough_.”

“I’m sorry, but are you serious? You’re dating Ushi—”

“Shhh, we’re keeping it quiet, Iwa-chan. And yes, I’m extremely serious. We’ve grown closer since being on the same team and then we started hanging out on our own. It’s not like it used to be, I don’t hate him anymore.”

“I should hope not if you’re dating him. How long do you think it’ll last?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, but your relationships never last longer than a couple of months.”

Oikawa pressed his lips together and recalled his previous girlfriends. It was fun being with them at first but eventually, they backed out of it because he was too obsessed with volleyball. At least that’s what they said but perhaps it was more than that. 

His stomach felt sick thinking that one day Ushijima would end their relationship. It wasn’t his pride that kept him from even considering it before. It was his overwhelming contentment. 

“Oikawa? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking. Honestly, I haven’t thought about us breaking up because I’m so happy with him, Iwa-chan. I… I don’t want to lose him.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to be silent, but Oikawa knew that considering his past with Ushijima what an astounding statement that was.

“Then I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi finally responded, his voice softer than usual. “With your old girlfriends, you never really gave a shit. You just liked being in a relationship.” 

“Tch.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Seriously! But I can tell your heart’s actually in this one. Just make sure Ushijima knows because I’m not sure how well he’d be able to pick up on it.”

“Are you calling my boyfriend dumb?”

“I’d sooner call you an idiot.”

“Considering you call me that all the time…”

“I’m just saying that some things that you don’t think need to be said, should be said anyway. Listen, I’m nearly to work now. What do you want me to do about this milk bread?”

“Maybe I can stop by around noon and I can treat you to some lunch?”

“Deal, and for keeping this huge secret from me, you better not skimp out.”

“I wouldn’t!”

The pout on Oikawa’s face melted as Iwaizumi’s laughter flooded into his ear. He had been a little irritated at Iwaizumi’s reaction to the whole thing, but more than that, he felt intense relief. Their friendship was one of the most important things in his life and he would never want anything to come between them.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know, just for being okay with it.”

“Of course, I am. You’re happy, aren’t you? If the guy was treating you badly, I’d have a harder time with it.”

“You’d beat the shit out of him if he was.”

“Ha! I would but I’m relieved that I don’t have to. Listen, I’ll see you later and we can talk about it more.”

“Okay, see you at lunch!” Oikawa chirped before ending the call. He bit his bottom lip as he smiled down at his phone, Iwaizumi’s picture on it for a moment before switching to his regular background of a sunset. As he stared at it for a bit longer, he wondered if he’d ever have the chance to put a selfie with him and Ushijima as his background. 

Their secret relationship had only been official for three months, although they’d been practically living together for six. He was already tired of it and wished he could shout about it in one of his interviews when they ask impertinent questions about his relationship status. Ushijima had it easier; when asked about it, he would stare at the interviewer in his regular, frightening way and respond with a simple ‘No’. Naturally, they never pestered him any further about it. 

Just telling Iwaizumi about it made him feel lighter and he wondered if that’s all they needed. They could tell the people who matter and let others guess to their heart’s delight. If anything, it would prove to Ushijima that his heart was really in it.

With an assertive nod, Oikawa hopped off the bed and bounded into the other room. Volley was busy with her own breakfast to pay him any attention but that was fine. Oikawa had eyes only for the broad back on display in front of him, his hands itching to stroke over every curve of muscle. 

With a smile made of pure sin, he sauntered into the kitchen to do just that. His fingers danced across Ushijima’s shoulders as he leaned in to press a kiss at the base of his neck. Ushijima hummed in appreciation, turning his head to beckon Oikawa’s lips closer. Who could resist such a temptation?

Oikawa sighed as he kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist and running his hands up his stomach and chest. A smirk rose on his lips as he nestled against Ushijima’s butt. He had calmed down considerably since their morning romp but feeling his pleasantly soft cheeks against him was enough to bring him to half-staff.

“Tooru, breakfast is almost ready.”

“Oh yeah? What do you have for me to eat today, baby?” he asked, wiggling against him. When Ushijima huffed, Oikawa buried his head into his neck and laughed. 

“You should know better than to test my limits.”

“Oooooh, are you telling me something’s going to happen if I do _this_?” he snickered, bringing one hand back to squeeze one of Ushijima’s cheeks. Oikawa squealed when Ushijima spun around and picked him up in the blink of an eye. His hardened expression was brimming with mischief and if Oikawa wasn’t horny before, he was now. 

Ushijima set him gently onto the dining room table and dove in for a deep kiss. With the weight alleviated from his grasp, Ushijima dug his fingers into Oikawa’s thighs as he grazed their tongues together. Knowing how plainly he used to kiss, Oikawa was starting to think he created a monster as his toes curled and his pulse raced out of control. 

“Breakfast is going to burn,” Ushijima stated suddenly, dropping him like a piece of dirty laundry into a hamper. 

Oikawa gripped the table to keep his balance, chest heaving to catch some air as he tried to figure out what happened. He gazed up at Ushijima, watching him stoically placing the hot breakfast on two plates as if he hadn’t ravished Oikawa completely a moment ago. When his head turned, however, Oikawa spied a whisper of a smirk on his lips.

“Were you teasing me?!”

Ushijima chuckled. “It is easier than you think.”

“Bastard.”

“Tooru.”

“What?”

Ushijima picked up the plates and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa’s pout. “Is everything alright with you and Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa softened his features and nodded. “Yeah, we’re fine. He took the news better than I thought he would.”

Ushijima nodded but didn’t ask anything else. Oikawa begrudgingly hopped off the table so he could set the plates down and plopped into one of the chairs instead. Before sitting himself, Ushijima filled two mugs of coffee, setting one in front of Oikawa.

They ate in comfortable silence as usual. Most of their conversations happened over dinner and they could discuss everything that had occurred while they were apart. Mornings were often hushed, allowing them both to gather their thoughts. But Oikawa had too many things that he wanted to discuss to remain silent for long.

“Hey, Toshi?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know that I feel much better telling Iwa-chan about us. I’m not sure I even realized how much it was weighing on me that I hadn’t and now that I have, I think I’m sure that we should tell other people. Not the whole world, even though I feel like it,” he chuckled, and his chest warmed as Ushijima smiled back at him, “but the people closest to us. So, I think you should tell your friends and your family if you want to.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Oikawa’s pulse quickened but not because he wasn’t ready. It was a burst of nerves prefacing what he needed to tell Ushijima, what he should have told him a long time ago.

“I’m more than ready. The truth is… for me, this thing between us isn’t just some phase or pathetic relationship that I wouldn’t cry about if it was over. It would crush me if you suddenly ended it.” He gulped down his nerves but managed to maintain eye contact with Ushijima who waited patiently for him to continue. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you mean a lot to me and that I’m serious about our relationship. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay in it… for good.”

His cheeks were on fire. It sounded pathetic and clingy, saying it like that but after what Iwaizumi said, he didn’t want Ushijima to have any doubt. To his immense relief, Ushijima reached across the table and picked up his hand.

“I would like that as well, Tooru. Perhaps I do not say it enough, but life with you is far better than the alternative. Giving it up would be unthinkable.” Leaning forward, he pulled Oikawa’s hand closer to brush his lips against them. Oikawa moaned as the gentle stroke seared his skin, and he was thankful that all he was wearing was a pair of thin pajama pants with how hot the room was becoming.

As Ushijima released his hand and leaned back, he stared down at his food with what seemed to be nervousness, but the idea seemed incredulous to Oikawa. 

“You should eat up quickly,” Ushijima said, his deep voice sounding a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and continued to pick at his own food. “Then… you can, uh, eat something else.”

“PFFT, HA HA HA!” 

Ushijima winced as Oikawa fell onto the table, the impact rattling the plates. 

“Tooru.”

“I’m sorry… this is the greatest moment of my life. I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“If you do not stop, you won’t hear it again.”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” Oikawa cried, gulping deep breaths to calm down. It was extremely difficult considering the uncharacteristic pout Ushijima was sporting. He craved to suck on his protruding bottom lip until he was groaning beneath him, but all in due time. First, he needed to inhale his breakfast and _then_ he could seduce Ushijima all over again. He just hoped they could finish up in time for him to shower before his lunch date with Iwaizumi. His best friend wouldn’t be happy if he smelled like a brothel.

**April— **

“So… this is a very adultish thing to do. Anyone else feel awkward?”

The majority of the table raised their hand at Hanamaki’s question and Oikawa clicked his tongue. 

“We are adults, Makki, in case you haven’t noticed. And what’s so strange about a bunch of friends getting together for some brunch?”

“Oikawa, are you pregnant?” Matsukawa asked, his expression and tone completely serious. He didn’t even flinch as everyone else stifled their laughter, Iwaizumi coughing even to cover his up.

Ushijima’s eyebrows knitted together as he shook his head. “No, that is not scientifically possible yet.” His frown deepened even further as he paused and turned toward Oikawa. “Although, if it was possible, you would make an excellent mother.”

“_Thank you_, Toshi,” Oikawa gushed, giving a particular snub toward Matsukawa. 

Semi grimaced and leaned back in his chair. “Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Same,” Iwaizumi agreed. “Cut the shit, Oikawa. Why are we all here?”

“Oh! I have an idea!” Tendou said, waving his arm in the air until Semi was able to grab it. 

“We want to know the real reason, not a guess!”

“It’s a murder mystery! Someone’s going to die, and we all have to figure out who did it and with what. _Gasp_, was it poison?!”

Tendou snatched his empty mug and peered into it as if it held the answer. Reon sighed and mouthed _I’m sorry_ to the rest of the table, but Hanamaki was distracted by inspecting his own mug. 

“Tooru, perhaps we should get it over with. Otherwise, there may be chaos.”

“Aww, but that’s so unromantic!”

“There’s nothing romantic about making us wait in suspense, dumbass. This bread is fantastic though. Did you make it, Ushijima?”

“I did. I am glad you like it, Iwaizumi. Would you like more?”

With a large piece already stuffed in his mouth, Iwaizumi gave a muffled _yes_ and snatched another piece off to plate as Ushijima extended it toward him. Oikawa sighed and looked around at all their friends. Surprisingly, they all looked like responsible adults in their casual clothes, eating a delicious breakfast spread in their apartment. As chaotic as it already was, it filled his heart with peace at seeing both their closest friends together and getting along. 

He turned and met Ushijima’s gaze, sharing a secret smile. “Alright,” he finally said, shrugging as he addressed the rest of the table. “As you all know, Toshi and I have been seeing each other for a while—”

“Where’s the ring?” Matsukawa asked, leaning forward to peer at Oikawa’s hand.  
“What?!”

Tendou snorted. “Five bucks says it’s in his pocket.”

“Nah, not Oikawa. He wouldn’t let an engagement ring out of his grasp,” Iwaizumi said, peeking beneath the table. “He’s holding it in his hand. Sneaky, I thought you were just squeezing Ushijima’s thigh this whole time.”

“You guys are ruining my announcement!”

Oikawa huffed as the table laughed and jeered, but he relaxed as Ushijima’s arm slipped behind him and pulled him tight. When he relaxed against him, the whole table grew quiet in their amazement but before anyone could poke _more_ fun at him, particularly for being whipped, Ushijima cleared his throat.

“Nothing’s ruined. It is wonderful having you all here for this. Go ahead, Tooru.”

Oikawa beamed and laid his head on Ushijima’s strong shoulder for a moment. Ignoring the rest of the table as they cooed over their vomit-inducing cuteness, he slipped the gold ring he was holding onto his finger and gazed down at it. Finally, he laughed softly and raised it up to show the rest of their friends.

“Not that it’s a surprise, but we’re engaged.”

Everyone clapped and congratulated them. He could tell that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were holding back more teasing comments for the moment, most likely because of Iwaizumi’s warning glare. Most of the time he’d be joining them, but he knew how special this moment was for Oikawa. He wondered why Ushijima’s friends were sweeter, but then he remembered how often jokes flew over his head.

Iwaizumi patted him on the back. “Congrats, Oikawa. You two are a better match than I could have anticipated.”

“Thanks, Iwa-chan!”

“This is an engagement announcement though. Why is there no alcohol?”

“Because we’re eating breakfast?”

Iwaizumi scoffed and stood up. “You’ve got anything to spike our coffee with?”

“Yeah, they do. I know where they keep it!” Semi chimed in, hopping out of his seat.

Ushijima watched him scamper into the kitchen with a frown. “Semi, I hope you do not plan on drinking. I know you drove everyone, and I won’t have you driving back intoxicated.”

“I’ll drive his car, I don’t need any,” Reon offered and Ushijima relaxed. 

For everyone else, Iwaizumi refilled their coffee while Semi followed behind to spike it. Oikawa rolled his eyes and gazed across the table where he was surprised to find Reon and Hanamaki in deep conversation. It was hard to hear amid everyone else’s conversations and he couldn’t imagine what subject they’d be discussing together. 

His attention was nabbed, however, when Matsukawa stood and walked to the other side of the table. He slid in between Reon and Tendou and leaned onto the table, giving the latter his full attention. At first, he didn’t say anything, humming as he scrutinized the details of Tendou’s face.

Tendou glanced from him to his plate several times until finally, he said, “Something wrong, Matsukawa-kun?”

“Nothing’s wrong. What are you doing these days, Tendou?”

“Oh, not much. I graduated last year but it’s been hard finding work in my field.”

“Have you ever considered modeling?”

Tendou’s jaw dropped open and he stared at Matsukawa for a full minute. When it seemed that Matsukawa wasn’t kidding, he burst out laughing.

“What?! Why would I ever consider that?”

“Because I think you’d be a natural at it. You’re tall, slender, athletic, and you have a lot of energy which is great for long shoots.”

Tendou narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m sure you may have noticed, but my face—”

“Is also perfect,” Matsukawa interrupted. Before Tendou could protest again, his long fingers tucked under his chin and lifted his face to catch the light. “I hope I’m not too forward with this. I’m a photographer working primarily with this one fashion line and I just…. The models they’ve been getting lately are shit. Too typical and not edgy enough. You’re better looking than you think and also interesting. Would you try it out?”

Tendou’s throat bobbed as he stared up at him with wide eyes. “I mean, I guess? I have no experience.”

“If you’d like, you can pop into my studio tomorrow and we can have a teaching session, just you and me until you’re comfortable. I’ll pay you for it.”

“I’m in!”

Oikawa watched the whole scene unfold as one drives by an accident with their nose pressed against the window, viewing the mess with unbreakable fascination. Behind him, Iwaizumi laughed at something Semi had said while they both fawned over Volley. On the other side of the table, Hanamaki and Reon were exchanging numbers. It felt like the whole world was going crazy.

Ushijima’s fingers kneaded into his shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the touch to melt away his lingering stress that he didn’t even know he was holding onto. Hosting breakfast for their friends to announce their engagement was a huge ordeal, the hopeful acceptance from their closest friends putting a lot of pressure on it. 

With his eyes closed, he could hear all their voices blended together in a beautiful way. They all used to be rivals, enemies on the court who wanted nothing more than to beat the other into the ground. Suddenly, they were all part of one big family, and he knew that no matter who found out about their relationship or what trials they would face, the hooligans surrounding them at that moment would be their greatest support.

**September— **

It didn’t feel like morning but as Oikawa crossed the spacious suite and glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was his usual time to eat breakfast with Ushijima. He leaned against the balcony door in his robe, warming his hands against his mug as the rain poured down in sheets outside. It could have been the monsoon outside that made it feel later in the evening, the dark clouds blocking out all vestiges of sunlight. Perhaps it was the whirlwind of the past two weeks, preparing for the wedding and sneaking off on their honeymoon to a tropical locale that made the peaceful moment seem more surreal. 

Oikawa smiled and sipped his coffee. He had hoped to spend their days lazing around on the beach, allowing the sun to warm his skin and fill his body with precious vitamin D. Knowing all the marks on his body from the previous night’s escapades, however, he decided that it was for the best that they remain indoors and away from the prying eyes of polite society. 

The rain outside was pleasantly soothing as well, and somehow made the experience of drinking his coffee more aesthetically pleasing. He held his mug up, observing the curl of steam and breathed in its fragrance. Humming, he nearly lost himself in the moment if Ushijima hadn’t grunted behind him.

He glanced at him over his shoulder, taking a moment to inspect his own handiwork of kiss marks over his chest, and smirked. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t understand how you can be completely covered up in that robe and still be as sultry as a lust demon.”

Oikawa laughed, twisting his hips suggestively as a non-verbal beckoning to his husband. “I think that might be just your honeymoon brain.”

Ushijima narrowed his eyes, but they had a sly twinkle in them as he sidled up to him. Oikawa eased back against him, the heat from his strong arms circling around his waist demolishing the chill created from the rain outside. 

“I assure you that there’s hardly been a moment in our acquaintance where I caught sight of you and my heart didn’t skip a beat. You’ve always had an extraordinary effect on me.”

“Hmm, before we were teammates, the sight of you always pissed me off.” Oikawa grinned and craned his neck to see Ushijima’s pouty face behind him. Giggling, he eased up to kiss it, melting his sad face away. “I’m glad that didn’t last forever. If it had, I can’t imagine how terrible my life would be without you in it.”

Ushijima huffed out a laugh. “It wouldn’t be terrible. You wouldn’t have known the difference. But I understand what you mean.” His arms tightened around him as he pressed a kiss to his temple. “My moments with you are the happiest I’ve ever had. Having breakfast with you in our pajamas is better than any game won.”

Oikawa beamed and rotated around until his back was to the storm outside and all he could see was the soothing green of Ushijima’s eyes. They were prettier anyway.

“True, but winning games together is quite an amazing experience. Speaking of volleyball…” Oikawa paused and slipped his hand into the pocket of his robe, retrieving his cell phone, “maybe it’s about time we tell the whole world what we’re up to on this little break of ours.”

Ushijima blinked and glanced down at it. “Tooru, are you sure?”

“Yup. I don’t want any of those members of the Ushijima Fanclub getting ideas about you anymore. I want them to know you’re off the market.”

Ushijima chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow. “I think you have far more fans that have ideas about you, but I’m ready as well. I want them all to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Oikawa giggled fiendishly and turned on his camera, holding it out in front of them. “Smile! We’re about to break the internet.”

Giving his brightest smile for the camera, Oikawa linked his arm around Ushijima’s neck and gave the peace sign. Just before snapping the picture, Ushijima turned his head and kissed his cheek. His smile slipped a little in his surprise and the selfie ended up more candid than he anticipated. It was a beautiful shot, highlighting the sharpness of Ushijima’s jawline that could cut glass and the softness of his lips against Oikawa’s skin. His own expression looked a little stupid, but he proudly posted it on his social media with the headline **Back off bitches; he’s mine #justmarried**.


End file.
